The Ski Trip
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: This is a story based on a Boy Scout ski trip I went on with my brother and his troop, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING! DxS forever and ever.  3  3  3 No Phantom!


**This story was written like a boss, just kidding. This will be my final piece I believe because recently, a boy in my English and math class was hit by a train and died. Plus I plan to make my writing into an actual career, so I need to work on my book, yesterday, another boy who was a senior in the High School died, in the past 3 months, there have been 4 deaths, maybe 5, 3 of which were High School students who committed suicide by train, plus I'm falling behind in my classes, the only reason I'm posting this is because I'm on Spring Break and I already had this written... Um, anyways, I hope you like this, again, after this I probably won't be posting, at least for a while, but feel free to PM me and stuff. Ways to contact me are found on my profile. Based on a ski trip I went on with my brother's boy scout trip last year. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the Boy Scout Association, or Pepsi, or Batman, or Coke or anything else mentioned in this story...**

* * *

><p>'Yay, it's time for the Annual Boy Scout Ski Trip,' Sam thought to herself. This was one of the rare yearly chances that she got to see the Foley's. Tucker, his sister, and their other brothers all went to a private school. Liam was in Boy Scouts with the eldest Foley son.<p>

She was packing the night before because they had at leave at 5:00 am to drive to the ski lodge. Sam didn't get much sleep, she was too excited for the trip.

The next morning, they left, when they got to the lodge, Sam waited for Tucker and Tiffany so the three could go skiing together. Eventually came their last run of the day, they went up to the highest part of the highest hill and watched as the sun was setting.

After that they went to the hotel and just hung out in Tiffany and the eldest Foley, Jake's, room, there are 7 Foley's, Tiffany, Tucker, Kevin Jr, Kevin Sr, Jake, Ryan, and Kate. Kate and Kevin Sr are the parents, Ryan, Tucker, and Kevin Jr are the youngest and had to share a room with their parents.

Tiffany, Tucker, and Sam all went down to the restaurant for the big Boy Scout dinner and sat down with a few scouts that they didn't know, they all looked to be about 12, maybe 13.

About halfway through dinner, the boy sitting next to Sam was making hand gestures and knocked over his Pepsi, all over her. All over her favorite purple sweater, and her coolest jeans.

She wasn't one to make a scene so she simply stood up, picked up some napkins and started cleaning up the soda. The boy that had spilled it on her helped too. Once most of the mess was cleaned up, Sam and the boy both stood back up.

"I'll be right back," she said calmly to the Foley kids. Then she quickly ran upstairs to her hotel room to change. In the maybe 10 minutes that she had been gone, dinner had ended. She was about to leave when she heard a little knock at her door.

"Sam," Tiffany said. "A bunch of us are going to go to the pool, wanna come?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there, just let me change," she said. Tiffany left and Sam quickly changed and went to the pool which coincidentally was next door to her room.

"Sam, over here," Tiffany yelled to her from the pool. Tiffany was sitting on the shoulders of a boy whom Sam didn't recognize. He had straight black hair, but Sam couldn't see much else of what he looked like. The two were having a chicken fight with Tucker with another boy scout on his shoulders.

**SamPOV**

After a while of chicken fights, I got kicked in the face, HARD, by someone that was fighting Tiffany and the boy with black hair, after that I got out of the pool and went back to my room. When I got there, I changed into my pajamas and sat on the bed and started crying. About 20 minutes later, Tucker came to the door.

"Hey Tuck," I said to him.

"Hey Sam," he replied, "I was wondering if you wanna come hang out in Tiffany's room with us and Jake."

"Sure, let's go ask my mom first," I said. We ran back into the pool deck to find my mom and ask her and I slipped on the pool deck and fell into the water in my pajamas, thankfully I left my cell phone and iPod in the room and forgot my room key.

With my luck, I just HAD to fall in DURING the testing for the merit badge of saving someone's life. I hit my head, not hard enough to knock me unconscious or anything, just hard enough for it to hurt. I got out of the pool and went over to my mom.

"Mom, can I go over to Tiffany's room," I asked her?

"Sure honey," she said.

"Can I have some money for the vending machines?"

"Okay," she said giving me 3 dollars.

"Thanks mom," I said, Tucker and I then left the pool area and I quickly went back to my room and changed while he waited in the hallway of the hotel, then the two of us went to Tiffany's room. She wasn't there when we got there, but Jake was, but he left a few minutes after I got there. After he left it felt awkward just me and Tucker sitting there so I spoke.

"Wanna go buy something at the vending machines," I asked? He quickly agreed and we went down one floor to the vending machines. But for some unexplained reason, we couldn't get the soda machine to work, so we ran up the stairs to the fourth floor near my room and the pool, there were three boys there, two I couldn't recognize, but one was the boy that spilled the Pepsi on me, I got a closer look at him and it turns out that he was the one that competed in the chicken fights with Tiffany.

I glanced at the soda machine. 'Out Of Order,' a note on the front of the machine said.

"Hi," I said when the group of boys came closer to the machine, "The machine's out of order." The boy that spilled soda on me apparently didn't believe me and looked at the machine, he saw the out of order sign and looked back at us.

"I think there's another machine on the first floor," said the boy next to him.

"We were just there, it's not working," I said.

"I'm going to go and try it anyway," the first boy said.

"We'll come with," Tucker said, "If it still doesn't work we'll just get food at the vending machine." The five of us then proceeded to walk down the stairs to the machines. The soda machine did work for them.

"Want to come back to my room and hang out for a little while," Tucker offered, I glanced at him with an 'are you kidding me, that guy's a jerk' look on my face.

"Sure, how about we all buy popcorn and watch a movie," the boy suggested. We all did as he suggested and bought a bag of microwave popcorn. Then we went to the lobby and asked the worker to pop it for us, he did. After that, me, Tucker, and the boys friends went to Tiffany's room. The boy had to stop at his room for a minute. He came a few minutes after the rest of us and knocked, I was the only one paying attention so I answered the door, in the doorway stood the boy and a large man in a bright, almost neon orange outfit.

The man looked at the boy, then back at me, then back at the boy with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Can we stay dad," the boy asked?

"Okay son," he said and the boy stepped into the room. His dad walked away and I closed the door. A few minutes later, Tiffany came.

"Tucker, are you having a party in my room," she asked?

"No, it's just me, Sam, and... Um... What are your names," he asked, making me realize that we never did learn their names.

"I'm Danny," the boy with black hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Mikey," said a nerdy looking boy with brownish-red hair.

"I'm Evan," said a pale, scrawny looking boy with blonde hair.

"I'm Sam, these are Tucker and Tiffany," I said. Tucker and Tiffany waved at the boys. We all sat in random places throughout the room, me on a chair in the middle of the two separated beds, Tucker and Tiffany on one of the beds, Danny and Mikey on the bed, Danny sitting closer to me so he could set his soda on the nightstand behind me, and Evan in the closet. Yes, that's right, Evan was standing in the closet.

He started making a ruckus, so Mikey went into the closet with him to try to calm him down and Tucker, always wanting to be a part of the excitement, went in too. After a few minutes, Danny got up and pulled the three boys out of the the closet.

The four boys then went back to sitting, with Evan on the ground on the other side of the bed that Danny and Mikey were sitting on. After that, Danny picked up the remote and started flipping through channels and we all decided to watch 'Batman: The Dark Knight.' Mrs. Foley came into the room about halfway through the movie and started yelling at us because the guy that played the Joker in the movie went insane.

She made us turn off the television and we all started talking about random stuff, I started talking to Danny about volleyball which was something that we both liked. Then my phone started ringing so I spun the chair around and picked it up. While picking the phone up, I almost knocked Danny's soda and apparently he noticed.

"It's your fault if my soda spills on you again," he said smirking. I blushed and replied to the text that I had just gotten from Alex. He took out his phone.

"That was Pepsi, this is Coke," I said to him.

"What's your number," he asked me? I was shocked, this guy who I just met a few hours ago just asked me for my number. We exchanged numbers, we all started talking again and accidentally talked into curfew, we all sneaked back to our own rooms. Danny's friends went back to their designated room; but Danny walked me back to mine quietly.

"Text me," he whispered to me when we got to my room, he kissed my cheek and I blushed like crazy.

"Sure," I said smiling, "Bye Danny." I went into my room and he walked away. I rapidly whipped out my phone.

'Cya in the morning 4 breakfast,' I composed the text and sent it to Danny.

'Of course, cya tomorrow,' he replied, I smiled and went to sleep.

The next morning, I went downstairs to meet up with Tiffany, Tucker, Danny and his friends, but apparently, I was too slow, they already found each other and were all sitting together in a booth with an open seat next to Danny. The five of them waved me over, I signaled them to wait and quickly picked up an apple from the buffet.

"Good morning everyone," I said taking the seat next to Danny. A wave of 'hi's,' and 'hello's,' flooded over me. The five of them started talking and I sat there eating my apple. When I finished my apple, I joined the conversation, I believe we were talking about which was better, Upper Amity (the snobby rich part of town where me and the Foley's live), or Lower Amity (the more rundown part where everyone's accepted where Danny, Evan, and Mikey live), after a minute of me, Tiffany, and Tucker, not even trying to convince them that Upper Amity is better, we all agreed unanimously that Lower Amity is better, they have a public pool, we have country clubs that you need to be invited by someone to join.

After about a half hour, I had to go. Danny quickly kissed me on the cheek before I left. He and I were texting the entire six hour drive back to Amity.

A month or so after that day, he asked me out. I accepted and we went to a pizza place in Lower Amity. The night of our date, he kissed me, I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this.<br>****Peace, Love, Phantom,  
><strong>**PhantomPhan67  
><strong>**:D :P**


End file.
